Evaluate the following expression when $x = 10$ and $y = 2$. $3$ $x$ $ + 10$ $y$ $ + 5$
Answer: Substitute $10$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(10)} + 10{(2)} + 5 $ $ = 30 + 20 + 5 $ $ = 55$